


Return to Me

by imissmaeberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Reunion Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been gone a few days and damn, did he miss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first full length smut I've ever written oh god I am so sorry idk idk I just don't fucking know but I hope you like it

He’s on her the minute she steps inside the door, pulling her into his arms and holding tight. “Missed you, need you so bad, babe, please,” He kisses her neck, her jaw, moves up to slot his lips against hers and she can feel the arousal coming off of him in waves. She puts her arms around his neck, drawing him closer and he moans against her mouth and moves down to bite at her pulse point, sucking a mark there that they both know will show later – just how he likes it.

She’d only been away for a few days, visiting family, but the distance had been torture for both of them with Kyoutani unable to take a few days of leave from his job. Now all she can think about is the way her skin feels like fire wherever he touches her. He’s already pulled her t-shirt off of her and is making sure to mark up the newly exposed skin with his teeth, and she’s moaning from the beautiful mix of pain and pleasure that he’s bringing her, knows that her panties are soaked before he reaches a hand down into her shorts and rubs over her clothed pussy, groans into her skin when he feels how wet the fabric is.

He kneels where he’s standing, mouthing at the skin of her hip as he pulls her shorts down, bringing her panties with them. He licks and kisses at the skin of her thighs, making her desperate and when she whines his name he growls in response, letting her know that for right now, he’s in control. 

“K-Kyoutani, can’t we at least move to the couch or something?” Her legs are weak from both the drive home and the amount of pleasure he’s wringing out of her, and he’s really barely touched her. He sighs and stands up, lifting her off the ground and throwing her over his shoulder before he begins walking back to their bedroom.

It’s not the first time he’s done it but it never fails to send a wave of heat through her, moaning when he claps a hand on her ass before he takes her off his shoulder and lays her on the bed, ready to kneel between her open legs and pick up where he left off, but she has other plans. 

She rolls over onto her knees, ass up and face in the pillows when she cries out, “Daddy, spank me, I was so bad the last few days, I touched myself at night and I thought about you, thought about how bad I wanted your cock, and I wasn’t even gonna tell you, daddy.” He moans, the sound coming from deep in his chest as he kneels next to her, hands roaming her body, finally removing her bra so that he could pull at her nipples, just the way she liked.

“I don’t know, baby,” He rumbles, “I think you want to be punished. It’s not a punishment if you want it.” Kyoutani moves a hand down to knead her ass, fingers skimming the red mark left from the slap he’d given her only moments before. “But I can punish you later.” His _I’ve missed you too much for that right now, I just want to please you_ goes unspoken, but she knows it’s there, hanging in the air between them as he brings his hand down on her, both of them relishing the sound and the stinging. 

She can feel herself getting wetter as he spanks her, the pain doing nothing but arousing her further as she moaned out a mixture of “Kentarou, daddy, please,” and incoherent babbling.

“Da-daddy more, please daddy I wanna cum, need to cum so bad,” She begs, wants to feel the overwhelming heat inside her explode, wants to see white and stars and know nothing but the pleasure Kyoutani is bringing her.

He moans, unable to reply, mind blown to bits by how aroused he is, watching the way she moves under his hand, seeing the slick wetness starting to run  down her thighs, he wants to put his head between her legs and just consume her, wants to feel her pussy clench around his tongue and take her clit between his teeth until she’s crying, tears running down her cheeks from how good he’s making her feel.

He brings his hand down on her once more, sharp before he rubs his hand across her skin to soothe it, but she’s already reached her peak and her legs give out beneath her as they tremble, and Kyoutani moans again, the hand not rubbing her skin reaching down into his sweats to rub over his aching cock, precum leaking steadily from the tip – later he’ll notice the stain on his sweats but right now he just wants them off – and he’s eager to be inside her after not even seeing her face for the last few days.

“Hey,” She calls out to him, voice raspy and wrecked and god he’s so turned on, watching the way her chest heaves as she catches her breath, and he leans in to kiss her, slow and gentle, tongue moving languidly in her mouth until she’s moaning again, biting down on his lip and raking her nails down his shoulders.

He shudders, moves so that he’s between her legs with one thrown over his shoulder, running the tip of his cock across her sensitive lips, drinking in the way she cries out his name, “Kentarou, please, god please fuck me, don’t wanna be able to walk, want it so hard Kentarou, want it to hurt-”

She cuts herself off with a scream as he thrusts in, back arching off the bed as he fills her, one hand on her hip and the other clutching her leg to assure it stays up on his shoulder so that he can get deeper, wants to reach that spot inside her that makes her sing for him, moan so pretty he dreams about it sometimes.

He knows that she’s still sensitive from the first orgasm but that doesn’t stop him from fucking into her with incredible speed, hips snapping and slamming into her with enough force to leave bruises on the both of them, chasing his own release as she clenches around him.

He sees the tears rolling down her face as she moans, over sensitive and incoherent, the only words she could get out little mains of “Ah, ah, ah, yes, ah, ah, ahh!” and his hips move somehow faster and he can feel it, the heat about to totally take him under, cock throbbing inside her as his hips stop pumping, moaning her name as he spills inside her, rutting against her to keep himself moving. He wants to tear her second orgasm from her while he's still inside her.

Thrusting shallowly, he brings his hand off her hip to thumb roughly at her clit, and soon her chest was heaving and her pussy clenching impossibly tight around him, crying out “Kentarou!” as her limbs shook and her breath left her body. He rubbed small circles on her hip, taking his thumb off her clit for some respite, panting and watching the way his lover’s body moved.

Once she stops clenching he pulls out, laying behind her and pressing kisses into her skin, over her back and shoulders and neck, whispering soft praises into her ears. “You were so good, missed you so much, you’re not allowed to leave me again, love you so much.” 

She turns over and presses herself into his chest, kissing and nipping at his skin. “I missed you too Kentarou. I love you.”

He puts an arm around her, pulling her closer.“Sleep now, yeah?” He asks.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Come talk to me at seidaddy.tumblr.com


End file.
